epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward's Suicide vs Dead Bart
Squidward's Suicide vs Dead Bart is the 20th episode of Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons, and the fifth episode of Season 2. It was released to SoundCloud on September 29, 2013, and YouTube the next day. Cast and credits VideoGameRapBattles as Squidward's Suicide Mat4yo as Dead Bart Adam as Sonic.EXE MCGamingFtW as Tails Doll RLYoshi as Happy Appy Katie Glasco as Pinkamena Diane Pie Justin Buckner as BRVR B-Lo Lorbes as Uboa Matthew Thomas as The Villager WoodenHornets as Suicidemouse.avi Written by Matthew Thomas, Justin Buckner, Adam, MCGamingFtW, and Mat4yo Edited by Matthew Thomas and Justin Buckner Backgrounds by Matthew Thomas Subtitles by Justin Buckner Lyrics Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS! SQUIDWARD'S SUICIDE VERSUS DEAD BART BEGIN! Dead Bart: You're dead, squid, like your music career I guess you can't hear you suck, 'cause you don't have ears You got a watermelon brain, and a dick for a nose I'm gonna stomp you flat, like your music notes I bet the only reason they found you on the bed Is that you never had a bitch to blow your clarinet (Hehehe!) You can't come back, because you're already dead And in the end, I'll leave your Easter Island head beheaded Squidward's Suicide: I wanna practice for my concert than challenge a brat for a brawl I can break a window from a plane so you can fall Nobody cares if you're dead, with your bloody corpse With the stretching and blurring, it looks deformed I committed suicide 'cause I can't stand your shit And Homer made a joke that he doesn't care about you, bitch The drawing hyper-realistic looks fucking lame Why do you have to fucking mess around on the fucking plane? Dead Bart: The way you play your clarinet, it sounds like people dying And the crowd from the concert had red realistic eyes You can't rap at me cause you make no sound But you can show 5 frames of dead kids found I would tell you to kill yourself, but you beat me to it Your chance of winning ain't your clarinet but you still blew it (Hehehe!) Don't you dare stare at me for fucking 3 seconds And I might've died from a fall, but your shot was more wrecking! Squidward's Suicide: Your mystery was found because of fucking stalking And a black screen with a download link, I won't be installing When you died, the homes were fucking abandoned You were just laying in the casket, when your corpse was stranded Your family was staring at you like "THANK GOD!" The tombstones in the ending had the deaths written on The credits were silent and handwritten BULLSHIT! And the dead dates were the same as the episode said it! Sonic.exe: Ready for round two? Hehehe, let's go I'll show you two shitpastas that you're just my hoes! Dicknose, you aren't scary, suicide's not exciting Just play my game if you wanna see frightening Bart, you're a disappointment dying without style Motherfucker, I'll leave your wrecked ass like Kyle You two are comedies, your freak factor is flawed Do I have to repeat? I AM GOD! Tails Doll: Hahahaha... You'll feel trapped and dead when you enter your bed I'll be taking your head, all the blood will be spread I'm the Tails Doll, and Sonic.EXE you will be damned You unlocked me my friend, and I'm coming back again Squidward's Suicide, please kill yourself real quick And Dead Bart, I hope you get pierced on a stick! I'll be pushing these faggots with my plushy penetration I hope I just made clear, this is your final destination I'm as cursed as can be, I'm a haunted lord I'll snap your back, or I'll slice you with a sword Knuckles and Sonic "R" dead by now What you can do to make me calm is fucking bow Two stupid cartoons with a little change Like hollow eyelids or bites out of their face And one stupid hedgehog from a not scary game, ha! I'll kill you like I killed those kids, Gill and Noah Ugh... it's so dark in here... Ugh... wait... ugh... Huh? I hear something... what was that? Hello? Is anyone there? What is that? Oh my god, no... oh no, no, NOOOO! Happy Appy: Hehehehe... Time to watch some TV, what would you like to watch? A dubbed over Blue's Clues, or a show that got banned when it got launched? I will take you to my van and get this episode unreleased Allow me to finish off this battle leaving you tortured and deceased Let me make kids entertained with my deadly smile My episodes were found, now you all are the missing files! I'm the king of the killing, all of you will be dead But don't be scared, death's a cycle, that's natural children Pinkamena: This is your time to pay, this is your Judgement Day I have my knife sharp, are you ready to play? Squidward, you're a loner, you can't make a smile Dead Bart, you can eat my shorts 'cause yours are vile (Hahaha!) Sonic.EXE, you are too slow Tails Doll, you're my dolly, time to add a little bow Happy Appy, you don't look happy, no need to cry Time to make some cupcakes, so you all better get ready to DIE! Hahahahaha! Pokémon! BRVR: You think you're scary shit? You're taking a step too far You can't grasp the true form of me, BRVR I'll tear your precious souls and simulate the same Hell That I went through, yet I'm not crying like your pussy-selves My master's deep inside my heart, no matter what It makes me write my darkest thoughts, crafted by all of your blood I'm going to leave and hope for good rappers among us Even if it means I'm staying here alone, IN THE DARKNESS! Uboa: Time to turn out the lights, so you can't see me killing you Oh, you all wanted to win? Well BOO-FUCKING-HOO! Welcome to Hell, would you like to have a bike? Nah... who cares? You won't even dare to like it Get ready to be trapped, I'm Poniko's true form This is my revenge, go and flash it some more I'm in many other games, like Me, and .flow, ah! Guess who the winner is, the answer is Uboa! The Villager: Wait a second! Hello, neighbor! How are you? I'm really fine, I got a letter saying it's time to for you to die! I need to get my axe, but it needs to be clean From all the villagers that I have ever meet I'm the Animal Crosser, you all are just ripoffs I will bury you all, if you will just stop! I'm the best selling Nintendo game and your winner for now You all better evacuate cause the Villager came to town! Suicidemouse.avi: Hello everybody! It's me, Mickey Mouse And no one will top me, get out of my clubhouse! Squidward's Suicide, go back to your concert Dead Bart, you know breaking plane windows are hazards S.EXE and Tails Doll are gay mates Apple and Horse, surrender for God's sakes! BRVR and Uboa, what a fucking joke Suicidemouse.avi, the creepypasta of the most! Haha! Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS! Poll Who Won? Squidward's Suicide Dead Bart Sonic.exe Tails Doll Happy Appy Cupcakes BRVR UBOA The Villager Suicidemouse.avi Gallery Trivia *The YouTube version is different than the SoundCloud, adding more audio clips to the background. *This is the first battle to give more production credits in the description, such as writing and subtitles. Production *This battle went through a few casting changes. There were four different photos on ERBOC's Facebook that showed a cast list for this battle, as well as who was finished recording for the battle. The first cast list said that Nathan Provost, DrawingGirl4, and DarkLink4749, would be the voices Dead Bart, Cupcakes, and Uboa respectively. The second and third lists said that Froggy would be the voice of Uboa. The second list also had a question mark next to Cupcakes, but the third and fourth ones had Katie's name next to Cupcakes. The fourth and final cast list had B-Lo as Uboa, though Nathan's name was still next to Dead Bart, and he was the only one who hadn't recorded while everyone else had finished recording. Matthew even said on the post, "OK NATHAN, YOU NEED TO RECORD NOW!". Apparently, Nathan was taking too long to record for Dead Bart, and this resulted in Mat4yo taking his place. Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 20 Category:Season 2 Category:Cam Greely Category:Mat4yo Category:Adam (Pool) Category:MCGamingFtW Category:RLYoshi Category:Justin Buckner Category:B-Lo Lorbes Category:Matthew Thomas Category:WoodenHornets Category:Squidward's Suicide Category:Dead Bart Category:Sonic.EXE Category:Tails Doll Category:Happy Appy Category:Cupcakes (Pinkamena) Category:BRVR Category:Uboa Category:The Villager Category:Suicidemouse.avi